nnemonicfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
A SHORT STORY by Generator
Once upon a time there was a young boy named Mike. Mike was 33 years old and lived in Streamville, Texas. While walking home from school one day, a Blue Cocaine The Dog jumped out from behind a Fridge and tackled Mike to the ground. But just when he was about to let out a scream for help, Mike realized that the Blue Cocaine The Dog was only licking his face, not trying to bite it off. At that moment, Mike decided to keep the Blue Cocaine The Dog as a pet. And on the way home he decided to name his pet Blue Cocaine The Dog Jebidiah. When Mike and his new pet finally got home, guess who was standing on the front porch? That's right, it was Mike's mother, MamaNnemonic. And boy was she surprised to see a Blue Cocaine The Dog following Mike into the yard! What in world is that? shouted MamaNnemonic. It's a Blue Cocaine The Dog, answered Mike. Dah, I can see that, Mike, but what on earth is it doing here? said MamaNnemonic. It's my new pet! answered Mike. Oh you think so do you? remarked MamaNnemonic. I wouldn't get your hopes up. You know how your father hates Blue Cocaine The Dogs. But, well, I suppose you can keep him until your father comes home. And with that Mike grabbed Jebidiah by the scruff of the neck and led his new pet into the house--even though he knew his father was probably going to dissaprove. Once in the house, Mike and Jebidiah played and played, that is until Mike's favorite television show, Star Trek, started. At that point Mike forgot all about Jebidiah having an unsupervised run of the house. That is until half way through Star Trek, when Mike was brought back to reality when he heard his father shout, stupid!! Mike! Get your Ass in the Stream Room...NOW!! With that Mike rushed into the Stream Room to see what all the fuss was about. When he entered the Stream Room, there stood his father, Redbear, pointing toward the Trashcan. Will someone please explain that? asked his father. Then, as Mike followed his father's finger to where it was pointing, he instantly knew what his father was so upset about. There, smack dab in the middle of the Trashcan, was the biggest pile of Cocaine The Dog doo-doo he had ever seen! I don't EVEN want to know how that got there, said Redbear. But you had better get it cleaned up now! And you had better get rid of whatever it is that could have done such a thing! Well, knowing his father as well as he did, Mike knew there was no sense even asking his father if he could keep Jebidiah for a pet. So without hesitation, Mike set out to find where Jebidiah was hiding. After a few minutes of looking, Mike discovered Jebidiah crouched beneath the table that Mike did his Streaming on. Come on, Jebidiah, it's time to find you a new home. And hey, don't look at me that way, I'm not the one who did the dirty deed on the Trashcan! scolded Mike. ''Thanks to you I'll never get to have my own pet Cocaine The Dog!! And with that Mike led Jebidiah out of the house and down to the local GlackenMart. They had a pet section and Mike knew the owner would find Jebidiah a good home. '' So after saying good-bye to Jebidiah, and thanking the owner of GlackenMart, Mike walked backed home and attempted to dround his sorrows by slamming down a half dozen Diet Cokes. But Mike's pitty party came to an abrupt end when his father reminded him about the mess he had neglected to clean up. And low and behold, midway through the clean-up, Mike suddenly became thankful that someone else was going to have to do it from now on. The End. Created using: ☀http://gigglepedia.com/f/story-creator.asp Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Generator